Quite Contrary
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: "You see theres no real ending, it's only the beginning" Everyone thought it had ended in that storm, the chance of him becoming true family. How wrong they were. Teddy/Rose. ON HOLD
1. What It Wouldn't Be, It Would

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable character, spell, or place. :D Sure can wish though!**

**Musical Inspiration for Chap.: Almost Alice Soundtrack :D**

* * *

A beautiful blush blossomed upon Rose Weasley's face as she snuck a glance at her closest friend as he aided her with her Transfiguration summer work. "So all you really have to do is simply invision the object you want to conjure, for example, I wouldn't mind a muffin Grandma Weasley made for dessert." He grinned rougishly at the almost-fifth year and swished his wand as the book instructed and said in his crystal clear voice, "Inanimatus conjurus." The curley haired teen snickered slightly as a yell was heard from the kitchen, one that sounded suspiciously like it was ment for her 'teacher' as a small pastry appeared.

"I think she noticed." Rose pointed out matter-of-factly, her voice and face a mirror of seriousness. Seriousness which develed in laughter as he uncaringly shrugged his shoulders and took a large bite of the icing covered treat.

"Probably. Want a bite?" His crystal blue eyes shown down at her, twinkling in amusement. The sweet treat was held out to her level and Rose simply leaned foward and took a small nibble, never one for eating too much sugary foods. Unless they're offered by him, then she'd swallow all of Molly Weasleys holiday sweets. Just for him. "Now you try Rosie." He sent her a smile that sent thrills down to her toes and she eagerly nodded at his request.

"Inanimatus conj-" She began to recite the incantation until he stopped her.

"What are you conjuring? Just so I'm sure your not pulling it off the top of your head." She didn't mind him interupting her so easily, anyone else would have gotten a stern glare for messing her up as she made to cast a spell.

"Um," She noticed that his muffin was gone. "Another muffin perhaps?" At his smile, she cemented that idea and went back to her spell. Focusing her mind on the delectable confection he had enjoyed so much, she swished her wand, perfectly mimicking his movements, and spoke the incantation. Within seconds another baked good appeared. "For you." She handed him the sweet, hoping he didn't notice her shaking hand or her obvious flush.

"Thanks Ros-." The two partners in crime, as they had started to think of themselves so many years ago, froze as a flurry of footfalls was heard heading towards the back steps where they had been happily perched. "Crap. Meet you under the old oak?" His and her eyes held mirh, they had expected this and prepared for such occurance. She nodded, brown curls bobbing as her book disapeared with a wands flick. He quickly shoved the muffin into his mouth and with a wide smirk, only slightly marred by the food so haphazardly shoved whole into his mouth, they ran.

"Haha- we did it- ha." He spoke between good natured laughter as she smiled down from her tree top position, both under their oak.

"Duh." Her one word reply was lightened by the fact that her eyes were glinting mischeiviously at him. "Catch me." She gave him no chance to reply before she jumped from seven or so feet from the ground, and straight into his toned arms.

"Caught ya!" He spun her around as she let out peals of melodic laughter, at the current moment, he couldn't imagine a better sound to be surrounded by. "Now what to do with little Rosie Weasley. Hmmm..." He mimed being lost in thought, the same glint in his eyes as had been in her own ocean colored eyes. "The pond?"

Her body froze at his words. "Nooo! Put me down right this moment!" She lightly struggled against his hold, giggling slightly. "I don't feel like getting my clothes soaked, you know how Grandmum Weasley doesn't like me traipsing into the house dripping!" Obviously, it wasn't the first time she'd wound up in the pond outside the Burrow.

"Hmmm... Heres the pond Rose... What to do, throw you in or to not?"

"How about no?" That wicked glint sparked up with new fury as he casually made the movements to place her on the ground before slinging her into the awaiting and once still water. Her screams could be heard until she went under. The water rippled and then stilled once more.

"I'm not coming in after you Rosie." For several minutes there was no sign of her and he'd started to worry. "Crap!" With that, he too dived in, worried for the fifteen year old he spent so much time with.

"Fooled ya!" She burst from the water soaking wet and red faced, her two pale hands quickly splashed him as he burst into laughter.

"Your gonna get it!" He grabbed her and pulled her back under with him, both laughing mercilesly. Once they resurfaced, an all out water war began, complete with magiced jets of water following each person and the occasional turtle paddeling away from the battle. Once the fight ended, he got out of the water, clothes sloshing noisily together, and proceeded to help her in a gentlemanly fashion. He couldn't help but notice how her thin tanktop had turned transparent and gave him a great view of her well formed, braless, bosom or how her khaki shorts clung even tighter to her firm bum. He felt something stir unbidden in his stomach as she stretched her arms out to the air and offered him an innocent smile. He returned the gesture, face flushing a pale red which he quickly dispersed. A moment passed between then as she smiled so softly at him and he gazed with a foolhardy grin at her. The moment was broken as a frog bound onto her foot causing them both to laugh.

"That was fun!" Rose announced, laying down on a shaded place under the oak, her wand tucked behind her damp locks. "Com'on. Lay down, I won't bite." She joked, petal pink lips twisting upward into a smile as she patted the spot beside her. He nodded absentmindedly and lay, trying to ignore how her chest was lifting so softly with each breath she took. She turned and faced him, their faces only inches apart. "So, any plans for the summer?"

He latched onto that topic as to avoid the urge to lean forward and press his lips upon hers. "Um, yeah actually. I was going to apprentice with the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, Professor Annalye hopes to retire soon." Roses face light up at that and he relished the fact that he'd caused the glow.

"I'm so happy for you!" And she truely was. The fact that it ment she wouldn't have to go a day without seeing his smile, hearing his voice, feeling his presence, was just an added bonus. "I'll get to see you all the time now, the owls won't be so heavily worked this year." Rose joked, alluding to the fact that last year they had kept an owled conversation going daily, thus keeping the poor creatures working.

"Yeah, plus, next year hopefully I'll be teaching since I've already finished schooling for it." His voice expressed his extreme pleasure at the thought of teaching at his old school.

"ROSE WEASLEY! TEDDY LUPIN! DINNER!" Molly Weasley's sonarified voice rang out through the expansive yard, making both people jump.

"Heh. Time to go I guess." Rose said, having bound up at hearing someones voice other then hers and her crushes.

"Guess so." Teddy smiled easily at her as his hair quickly shifted into a startling shade of blue. "Better dry us off first though." And with that, he flicked his wand and both found themselves in dry clothing. "Now lets go Rosie m'dear!" He held out one arm for her to hook hers into.

"Why thank you Master Teddy!" She smiled so easily at him despite her stomachs flips and flops, never noticing that his was mimicking hers. Her thin arm sliped into his and they both walked to the house in the Burrow, a peaceful smile descended upon them.

* * *

_A.N/_ I totally made up the transfig profs name :D lol. And muffins are the British word for cupcakes(or so Ive heard on the show Cupcake Wars). So yea. lol 

_In a fic I was reading someone mentioned that we needed more Teddy/Rose fics. Well, I couldn't agree more! _

_Review please ^.^ This is my first New Gen. fic and I'd love to hear how I can improve with the characters._

_~Blue_


	2. You See, Theres No Real Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable character, spell, or place. :D Sure can wish though!**

**Musical Inspiration for Chap.: Almost Alice Soundtrack :D**

* * *

Rose sat on her perfectly made bed with a slight smile on her freckled face, her eyes happily gazing out the window. Two years earlier something occured that shook the entire Weasley family, but most specifically, and unbeknown to the clan of relatives, Rose Wilhelmina Weasley. The brunette realized that a smile was unfit when thinking of such a memory. But frankly, she couldn't care. It had started a domino-effect that had led to Teddy becoming her closest confidant. And this feeling that blossomed in the pit of her being, the very one that she focused on ignoring when near the cause.

An explosive break-up of the 'perfect' couple had happened right outside the then almost-third year teens window. To put it plainly, Teddy had caught Victorie with another male. He brought it up. She ended their relationship. What had been a cool, overcast August day had ended with a storm of thunder and pouring rain. The family had gathered for a get together of sorts for Roses 13th birthday, barbecueing the muggle way and all. As the rain pitter pattered outside the glass, she could almost place herself back in time, watching the event as it happened...

_Rose smiled politely as another relative commented on how big she'd gotten since the last time the family had gathered. 'Its only been a month or so!' She so desperatly wanted to yell as her Uncle Percy made a passing comment about how she was shaping up to be a beautiful young lady. But she didn't. She loved the people around her and knew they only did it to be kind. "Although slightly aggravating." No one heard her mumbled words as she walked away from the crowd towards a tree._

_A passing breeze rushed past, her pale blue dress fluttering up a few inches as it got caught in the airs path, the breeze seemed to fortell of the oncoming weather. Rosie sat down on the ground, careful not to let her mother see, and leaned against the aged trunk. Her blue eyes lesurly took in the picturesque scene infront of her, cementing it in her mind for all time._

_Molly stood by the table ladden with food pinching Louis' and Lucy's cheeks as they were both the youngest. Audry kept her chatting as she pinched about housecare. A large three tiered cake sat behind them, perfectly iced and waiting. _

_Arthur was happily quizzing the Grangers about their muggle lives while Percy listened intently, occasionally offering a question to be answered. _

_Hugo, Lily, and Roxanne battled with muggle water guns, drenching themselves much to their parents amusement. Rose had been squirted twice herself by the rambuncious bunch._

_Harry, Fred II, Lorcan, Molly II, George, Angelina, Ginny, Dominique, Bill, and Charlie had a mini quidditch match, the score kept by Luna who continued to hum a rather odd tune about parsnips and turtle doves._

_Scorpius and Albus kept sneaking glances over at Rose, something hidden in their hands. Rose simply laughed at their actions, she already knew what it was thanks to Lily. But Rose wasn't going to ruin her two best friends fun by telling them that, she planned on acting quite surprised when they presented her with a charmed necklace._

_James and Lysander stood by the punch bowl, the way they kept shooting futive glances at Molly led the shaded teen to believe they were up to no good. Which, in all honestly, Rose didn't mind in the slightest. The party needed more entertainment then just Rons drunken off-key singing. And knowing the two pranking teens, it would be just that._

_Ron was being pushed into a chair by his devoted wife who was somehow managing to keep up at conversation with Neville, Fleur, Draco, and Astoria about other wizarding schools in Europe. Draco had loosened up a great deal upon his fathers death the year before. The fact that his only son was best friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter helped a great deal. _

_As she mentally checked off the people she cared about, her wide eyes searched for the last two._

_She finally found them under her bedroom window, in a very heated conversation. Victoires arms were flung about wildly as she argued, gesturing as she spoke. Teddy stood with his shoulders slumped and his hair its natural brown and his hands clenched at his side. Their voices had raised in pitch and it was a wonder how the familys had just now taken notice._

_"-IT IS NOT MY FAULT ZAT ZIS IS HAPPENING!" Fleur's oldest daughters French accent became more pronounced the more flustered she was growing._

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU SLEPT WITH BLOODY MARSALUS FLINT!" Teddy's tone held a sadness as he yelled at the part-veela woman. _

_"YOU VERE NEVER ZERE VEN I NEEDED YOU!" Victoire was grasping at straws, any spectator could tell her arguement was weak. "BUT FINE! IF YOU VANT TO BE LIKE ZIS, ZEN WE ARE THROUGH!" _

_A pin hitting the floor could've been heard in the defeaning silence that surrounded her statement. The quidditch match had come to a screeching hault as the volume had escalated, Dominique accidently fell from her broom upon learning that her eldest sister had been cheating on Teddy and had to be caught by Lorcan. Even Ron had halted his misguided singing attempts in light of the fight._

_"If thats what you want **Vicki**, I couldn't agree more." Teddys voice had dropped to a normal tone, his words flat and emotionless as he turned and began to walk away._

_"VAIT! I-I DIDN'T MEA-" He easily cut her off._

_"I don't care anymore. I stopped caring when I first found out a week ago. We are through and if I never see your face again..." He paused and took a deep breath, the watching group all halted their breathing. "It'll be too soon." And with those departing words, he apparted away. Victoire develed into tears, her bottom lip sticking out in hopes of gaining sympathy. The party-goers held none for her._

_In an attempt to regain some normallacy after a beat or so had passed, Molly cleared her throat and smiled uneasily as all eyes fell upon her. Being the matriarch she was, her face screwed up in concentration before she clapped her hands together once. "Who wants cake?"_

_And the rain came storming down._

_ooooo_

_Rose sat in her bedroom as the clock struck eleven on her thirteenth birthday. After the blowup, the party continued somewhat, the rain forcing them to seek shelter, and everyone left soon after. She couldn't blame them really, who would want to stay in the metaphorical scene of the crime? All had wished her a happy day save for Teddy who had left, and Victoire, who had quickly vanished when the rain started. All in all, her birthday was fun._

_'I got entertainment I supose..' Her humor was dry as she fingered the chain around her neck. Her favorite present, right next to the new Firebolt 360 she'd gotten from her parents, was the charmed necklace from her better halfs. The necklace was charmed to keep her intuned with Scor and Al's well-being aswell as allow the three to communicate when needed. A platinum locket sporting a raven, signifying their house, on the front, opened with an ever-changing picture scene inside. The first time she opened it, it had been showing their first time at a school quidditch match, the second time, it was showing Scors birthday the past year and the three of them with cake splattered on their faces. The image inside changed each time it opened to another memory of the trio. _

_She opened it again, smiling as the picture took the image of their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Rose was sporting purple hair, Scor had red, and Al had a disturbing shade of puce. All three had their wands laying beside them nonchalantly as they laughed joyusly having tryed to curse each other and failed epicly. Not that they minded too much later as it simply formed their friendship right from the start. _

_Her reminescent thoughts were interrupted as a rather tipsy male apparted onto her bedroom floor._

_"Teddy!" After yelling his name in a whisper, her eyes darted around, making sure no one had woken up due to the noise. "Just what are you doing here?" _

_He sat up and gazed with bloodshot eyes up at her. "I'm so sowry Rosie girl." His loud voice caused her to hiss and cast a muffling charm around her room. "I ruined your party..." He took a look around himself. "And I made your floor all dirrrrrrty. Sorry floory."_

_Rose sighed and sat down beside him, pulling his limbs this way and that as to ensure he was all together. Apparting when drunk was a dangerous thing. "You ponce. Apparting in here while your drunk." Wait. "Wait, why are you drunk Teddy? You hate spirits stronger then firewhisky." She took a sniff of him. "And that does not smell like firewhisky. More like... Muggle vodka? Teddy... What happened?" Her tone took a searching and worried tone towards the end. It was a fact that Ted Remus Lupin despised muggle alcohol and vary rarely drank firewhisky. Let alone enough of either to leave him in his current state._

_"She cheated on my Rossssie. No, wait. She cheated on Teddy, not Rosie. Rosies birthyday was ruined by Teddy and Slaggy Vic." He paused in his drunken rambelings. "Hold on. Im Teddy." The neon pink haired man nodded to himself several times, coming to the conclusion that he was indeed Teddy. "I'm sorry Rosie." The regret in his voice couldn't be hidden by the spirits._

_"Teddy, its not your fault." Rose wrapped a comforting arm around the rain drenched man, pulling him into a hug despite the mud. "I forgive you."_

_Teddy shook his head slightly. "I did bad. Verrry bad." His head shaking stopped. "No. She did bad. Shes a slaggy ponce." _

_"Your right. She did bad. She cheated." Rose clung to that, each time he got angrey at himself or blamed himself, her heart strings pulled tight. "But now, you need to sleep Teddy."_

_"Sleeep? Rosie was asleep?"_

_"No, I wasn't asleep. You need to get to sleep though."_

_"Otay. I'll go." He stood up abruptly and swayed with a terrifying stagger. His face twisted in concentration as he focused on his destination._

_"No!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down, stopping him from apparting. "You might get hurt. You can stay here tonight." _

_Teddys now green eyes gazed at her with thanks and confusion aswell as understanding and guilt. "Rosie girl ish very sweet." He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before standing up with her._

_"Um, sure.. Just lay down Teddy." Fighting her encroaching blush, Rose led him to her bed and laid him down on the pastel comforter, he didn't complain and within minutes he had passed out. Rose sighed lightly before removing his shoes and attempting to clean off his clothes some with a spell. Thankfully, living in a wizarding home, she could use magic without being detected. After that was done, she walked into her bathroom and returned with a small pink towel and began to wipe the dried vomit and mud off his face. "Oh Teddy... I'm so sorry she hurt you so bad.." Rose furiously wiped a tear from her eye as she finished up cleaning around his lips. _

_As she stood up she paused and leaned down to him. Was he mumbling something?_

_"Happy...teen... day..." And then he fell back into his light snoring. _

_"Thank you Teddy." She placed a warm kiss on his brow just as the clock struck twelve. "You remembered even now.." A soft smile found its home on her face as she brushed a stray lock of blue hair from his eye._

_She made a makeshift bed on the ground and promptly fell asleep, waking up throughout the night to check on him as he slept._

"Hes rather cute when hes asleep.." A furiously bright red swathed her features as a giddy smile found its way around her lips. The next morning when she woke up, she found Teddy gone, her on her clean bed, and a perfectly wrapped present on her nightstand. Rose thoughtfully twisted around the ring she wore on her right index finger. It was a beautiful color-changing stone that, when certain words were whispered to it, flashed pictures of the Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Scamander, and Malfoy family onto the wall.

That day he took her out for dinner as a way to makeup for the breakup at her birthday despite her protests and he confided in her the moments that had led up to his drinking binge. Rose had never felt more important, or cared for, then she did as he catered to her every whim.

* * *

_A.N_

_A memory. The second time I've typed it up. Sad that it didn't save last night when I typed it up, lol. Ohwell._

_Review :D Critisism is welcome ^.^_

_Thanks to:_

_Kausingkayn **for reviewing :D**_

_susie **for reviewing :D**_

_livin-in-a-cardboard-box **for alerting :D**_

_~Blue_


	3. Where There Is No Such Thing as Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me ;)**

* * *

The summer had finished in a rush that almost didn't seem possible, Teddy was gone for teaching workshops at Hogwarts at least once a week and Rose had been roped into the tri-weekly Quidditch games hosted in the neighborhood. Along with her summer assignments, the two had little time to see each other beyond the customary Weasley Dinners held at the Burrow.

So Rose was ecstatic when September 1st arrived a month after the day of the stolen muffins. Finally she'd be going back to Hogwarts! And the best part, she would see Teddy everyday.

Her stomach did flips at the thought, what if she was a complete and utter idiot when it came to his lessons? What if she made a fool of herself and couldn't focus on the class long enough to actually learn something!

"Hey Rosie! Long time no see." Scorpius joked, the trio having had a sleepover just days before. The young Malfoy heir punctured the young brunettes thoughts. Of course it wouldn't matter. Rose was an intelligent girl, she _was_ in Ravenclaw after all. And plus, Teddy was only an assistant this year. She'd be fine.

"Hey Scor, was wondering what was taking you so long to get here!" Rose fibbed, covering up her absence of thought. Scorpius smiled winningly at his friend and pulled Albus into view.

"Had to drag this fairy away from a lil biddy he was chattin' up, yeah." He grinned at the disgruntled Potter and gave a chuckle at his annoyed expression.

"Ponce." Albus punched his friend in the arm, brushed past him and got onto the red train.

"Ah he'll cool down by the time the trolly arrives." Scor shrugged and lifted his trunk onto the express. "Ready to get on, or you just gonna stand there looking lost? Can't have lost those brains already, I'd have no one worthy of beating this year."

Rose laughed at his remark and climbed onto the train as well, pulling along her own trunk. "Like you could if you even tried."

ooooo

By the time the trolly had arrived, the trio was indeed back to their normal bantering, just as Scorpius had predicted. Chocolate frogs were bouncing around the compartment as the three traded Wizarding Cards, Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans were randomly tossed on the floor, well, the nasty flavors were at least. The three trunks were tucked away above the cushioned seats, partially opened with some random items flowing out onto the rest of their mess.

"'S gonna be great with Teddy on staff this year." Albus announced, smiling and sitting back, his newly bartered cards in his lap along with some Fizzing Whizbees. "We can get away with anything under his nose. 'Specially with lil Rosie on our side."

"Ahhh, sneaking into the kitchens for any manner of snacks, hiding in the South Tower for a good snog... Life will be sweet." Scorpius agreed, swiping a Whizbee and popping it into his mouth. He levitated a few inches of the seat and smiled. "Our 5th year will be wicked for sure."

"What've I got to do with Teddy letting us off?" The only female huffed, slightly annoyed at their assumptions. Not being a sweet-eater, she grabbed a pumpkin pastry from the pile of every type of item on the trolly, and took a small nibble.

"He loves you Rose, you're like his little sis, everyone thinks that what with the time you two spend together." Albus shrugged and said matter-of-factually. He took a bite of a Cockroach Cluster and sighed contently.

"Al, that is disgusting! How can you eat those things." Scorpius fake gagged and fell into a fit of snickers. When the Weasley didn't join in, he immediately stopped and stared at the girl. "Something wrong Rosie?"

Rose gazed out the window, her body frozen at her cousins words. A little _sister_? Oh no. No. No! It couldn't be! He couldn't regard her as a sister when she fancied him something more. It just didn't work that way. Was she really like his sister? Sure, he was practically part of the family already but still, he'd dated Victorie, there was a possibility he'd fancy her too someday. But not if she was a sister! On and on her mind raced, he couldn't think of her as a sis could he? Oh of course he could! Lily was his baby sister, what's to stop him from seeing her the same? Oh no no no!

Her ears had shut down to her friends comments and worries around her. She sat, staring out the window til finally Albus had taken it upon himself to shake the life outta her.

"Huh wha?" Rose stared at her two best friends in confusion. Had she really blanked out?

"Rose. You've been staring out the window for ten minutes now, you gone crazy?" Al looked at her as he spoke, his fingers still clenched around her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. 'M alright. Just got lost a bit." Her eyes darted around, trying to find a way to stop the soon to come questions. "We should probably change now, the express will be at Hogwarts soon." With that, she grabbed her robes and darted from the compartment.

"She's a right loon." Albus sighed, shaking his head and pulling on his own robes.

"Yea..." Scorpius gazed after her as she bolted from their presence, a frown marring his features. Something was up with the other third of their trio, and he'd be damned if he didn't figure it out.

* * *

**A.N/ My apologizes for the longlonglong wait for this chapter. I'm not gonna state some random excuse, just gonna post more chappies.**

Enjoy~


End file.
